Sookíe
Sookíe McCoy (eig. McBride) ist ein ehemaliges Straßenkind Sturmwinds. Nachdem sie das 2. Wachbattaillon verlassen hatte, war es ihr Ziel durch die Welt zu reisen und mehr zu sehen, als die grosse und überfüllte Stadt. Zu ihrem Leidwesen, sollte ihre Abenteuerlust schnell ein Ende finden, als sie vom Tod ihres geliebten Onkels erfuhr. Aussehen und Auftreten des Charakters Mit einem glücklichen Glänzen in den blauen Augen betrachtet sie ihr Abendbrot. Heute gibt es Eberrippchen in einer leckeren, von Fett triefenden Soße, einen frischen Laib Brot und einen Becher leckerer Kuhmilch. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber sie verputzt diese riesige Portion in Windeseile und scheint danach sogar noch Hunger zu haben, den sie klaubt ihrem Gegenüber noch frech ein Stück Fleisch, ehe sie sich leicht, jedoch leicht tapsig vom Tisch erhebt und durch das Zimmer zu ihrem Schrank geht. Beim Laufen schwingt ihr strohblonder Zopf keck hin und her und immer wieder pustet sie einpaar Strähnen weg, die ihr ins Gesicht hängen und nur lästig nerven. Sie öffnet den Schrank, dreht sich zu ihrem Liebsten um und hebt den Finger: "Nicht gucken! Ich muss mich zur Arbeit umziehen!" Sie grinst, weil sie weiss das er hin und wieder doch schmulen wird, belässt es aber dabei. Besonders geschämt hat sie sich noch nie. Sie schlüpft aus ihrer gemütlichen Kleidung und fängt an ihre Lederrüstung anzuziehen. Ihre Figur ist zierlich und fängt langsam auch an immer weiblicher zu wirken. Sie schlüpft in ihre Lederstiefel, zieht ihre Handschuhe an und streicht den Wappenrock Sturmwinds an sich zurecht, der irgendwie immer etwas zu groß an ihr wirkt. Sie schließt den Schrank und greift zu ihrem Funkgerät, Schwert und ihrer Laterne. Sie befestigt Schwert und Funkgerät am Gurt und zündet die Laterne vorsichtig an. Lächelnd dreht sich sich zum Tisch und saltutiert, gespielt ernst , ihrem Liebsten zu. Mit einem Strahlen betrachtet er ihr junges und noch so kindlich wirkendes Gesicht und hebt den Daumen. "Na dann auf, Rekrutin McCoy. Beschützt das Volk!", sagt er lachend und pustet ihr eine Kusshand zu. Summend wendet sie sich zur Tür, auf dem Weg in die Stadt. Mal sehen was diese Nacht mit sich bringt... Geschichte Sookie wurde, vor ungefähr 16 Jahren, in einem Bordell in Sturmwind geboren. Ihre Mutter, eine einfache Dirne, wollte nie Kinder haben und verhielt sich dementsprechend. Ohne zu wissen wer ihr Vater ist, wuchs Sookie unter schlechten Umständen auf. Sie wurde von Dirne zu Dirne weiter gegeben, wenn niemand für sie Zeit hatte und schnell wurde sie für ihre Mutter ein Klotz am Bein. Mit fünf Jahren schmiss ihre Mutter sie dann schließlich raus. Es sollte keinen Platz für ein kleines, strohblondes Mädchen im thumb|left|Mal anders und zivilwohl schlimmsten Bordell Sturmwinds geben und das war wohl auch besser so. Sie irrte oft umher und entging nicht selten nur knapp den Wachen, um nicht in das Waisenhaus gebracht zu werden. Ihre Freiheit war ihr schon sehr früh wichtig. Nicht selten schlief sie hinter Kisten, unverschlossenen Kellern oder, ein Stück ausserhalb der Stadt, in Ställen mit Tieren zusammen. Das hübsche, mädchenhafte Gesicht völlig verdreckt und die Haare verfilzt. Um zu überleben, fing sie an zu klauen und zu schwindeln. Sie beobachtete viel und lernte die Menschen, Zwerge und Gnome so gut es ging kennen. Mit etwa zehn Jahren war sie schon recht flink und schaffte es sich genug Silberlinge zu klauen, um nicht zu verhungern. Nicht selten hatte sie auch lange Hungerperioden und wusste nicht weiter, sie sah den ganzen glücklichen Kindern hinterher und wünschte sich auch ein solches Leben, was für sie unerreichbar schien. Wenige Jahre später lernte sie Fin kennen. Wie es der Zufall wollte, beklauten sie zur selben Zeit den selben Zwerg. Fin war schneller und erwischte seinen Geldbeutel, was sich Sookie nicht gefallen ließ und ihr hinterher rannte. Sookie, kleiner und etwas schneller als Fin, sprang sie an und beide balgten sich bis sie nicht mehr konnten. Irgendwann lagen sie lachend auf dem kalten Steinboden und kamen überein, sich den Beutel zu teilen. Sie stellten schnell fest, dass sie beide alleine in Sturmwind waren und so entschieden sie sich zusammen zu bleiben. Mit der Zeit entstand eine schwesterliche Freundschaft, auch wenn Fin manchmal für Sookies Geschmack zu harsch und herrisch wirkt, liebt sie Fin und würde alles für sie geben. Fin und Sookie lernten kurze Zeit später den Streuner Shams kennen, mit dem beide eine innige Freundschaft teilten. Shams, in etwa dem selben Alter wie Fin, war nicht anders als andere Straßenkinder Sturmwinds und hatte nichts gegen etwas mehr Gesellschaft. Je älter Sookie wurde, desto mehr entwickelte sie den Wunsch irgendwann dieses Leben hinter sich zu lassen. Sie schlich sich oft an Fenster von Schulen für adlige Mädchen und verfolgte den Unterricht, hörte zu wie man richtig und sauber spricht, schaute zu wenn der Lehrer an die Tafel schrieb, um die Zeichen und Buchstaben dann mit einem Stock in den schmutzigen Boden zu zeichnen. Umso mehr begeisterten sie die Geschichten über ferne Länder fernab von Sturmwind und Elwynn. Sie schwor sich irgendwann mehr aus sich zu machen und mehr zu haben, als den Kampf ums tägliche Überleben. (Rest folgt bald!)thumb|Salutieren will gelernt sein. Freunde, Familie und Bekannte *'Fin' - Obwohl nicht verwandt ist Fin für Sookíe wie eine Schwester. *'Ditlinde Übelstaub' - Arbeitgeberin, merkwürdige, blasse Frau *'Kyle' - Mistkerl, "Kollege" *'Tianna' - "Kollegin" *'Georgen Frey' - freudige Begegnung *'Colonel Arminius McBride' - Sookíes Onkel und Bruder ihres Vaters. (verstorben) *'Antyra McBride' - Arminius McBrides Ehefrau und somit Sookíes angeheiratete Tante. (verstorben) *'Revén "Shams" Bergwind' - (verstorben) Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere